poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
For Whom The Bell Trolls
Synopsis It's Hobby Week at Angel Grove High. In Miss Appleby's class, the Rangers each present their hobbies. Trini shows off her collection of dolls, including Mr. Ticklesneezer. Jason does a bo staff demonstration; Kimberly does a headstand on the teacher's desk; Zach talks about surfing with his surfboard at hand; and Billy brings in a miniature volcano set. Bulk and Skull heckle the Rangers' hobbies; even Skull, who normally has a crush on Kimberly, is criticizing her skills. When the kids are dismissed, Bulk and Skull play keep away with Trini's doll but they end up making a mess thanks to Billy's volcano. Our Friends & Billy and Trini laugh. That night, Trini prepares for bed and puts Mr. Ticklesneezer on her nightstand, turning off the lights. Rita & Nyanma wants Mr. Ticklesneezer, so Squatt & Jyuken sneaks into Trini's room at night when she's asleep. Using some kind of gadget, Squatt & Jyuken makes Ticklesneezer life sized. The two teleport to Rita's palace. Rita & Nyanma learns that Ticklesneezer magically collects things in Goody Bottles and orders him to capture Our Heroes & the Rangers. He's not inherently evil so he's a little reluctant to listen to her And So With The Help Of Bubblegum One Of The Time Shifters Is Going To Make The Work. The next day, Billy & Nyorori helps Trini look for her missing doll. The Three, while driving in Trini's car, run into the grown Ticklesneezer & Bubblegum-con. He sucks them into his Goody Bottle, as well as many other objects in the city (including planes and trains). Zordon & Aura alerts Our Heroes, The 11 Warriors & the other three Rangers to go help their comrades. The Rangers morph and go to the train station where Jyuken, Gen'En Goldar, Baboo, Squatt and the Putties are. Ticklesneezer & Bubblegum-Con trips and loses the bottle with Trini and Billy inside. Pink Ranger & And Tart grabs it, but Goldar & Gen'En knocks it out her hands and on to railroad tracks. Pink Ranger & Tart manages to save it before the train runs over it. Billy and Trini morph. Rita & Nyanma, in a balcony of some apartment, orders Ticklesneezer & Bubblegum to collect Our Heroes & the Rangers. He refuses because he doesn't have a bottle. She makes them grow. Ticklesneezer captures the Megazord & Kirinda as a goodies, but Red Ranger's summoning of the Mega Sword frees them from the bottle. Megazord takes a bottle and begins to suck up Rita and her goons, but they teleport away. Our Heroes & The Rangers tell Ticklesneezer & Bubblegum-Con to return everything back to its original place. Trini then wakes up and realizes that it was a dream. She panics when her doll isn't in its place on her nightstand, but is relieved when she finds it on the floor & And Also The Time Shifter Egg Of Bubblegum With A Note Written By Pooh & His Friends & Bakumaru & Monk. She states that she really has too much Rita & Nyanma on their mind and falls asleep again, holding her beloved doll & And His New Friend And Trini Is Going To Make A Beautiful Friendship With Bubblegum. The next day, Bulk and Skull show their hobby to the class - their flea circus. However, all the fleas escaped and are on Miss Appleby Script Trini: Legend Has It Trini: That Mr Ticklesneezer Has Their Unique Magic Powers Trini: He Can Capture Things And Put Them In A Magic Bottle Meanwhile In Rita's Moon Palace Rita: We Never Played Dolls When We Was Little Girls Nyanma: The Life Is Just Unfair Really Unfair Rita: Oh That Time Rita: We Have To Learn Evil Spells & She's Going To His House To Play Dolls All The Day Nyanma Growls With Fury Nyanma: That Trini Has Signed His Death Sentence And In Angel Grove's High School Trini: Wow Cool Volcano Billy Billy: Thanks Gaou: And Also We Liked Your Collection Of Dolls Trini Trini: Thanks Gaou Bulk Hold's Mr Ticklesneezer Bulk: Who Invited Him Trini: Bulk Give It Back Bulk: Hey Skull Bulk Launches Mr Ticklesneezer Skull: Good Little Dolly Skull Laughs Bulk: Me Me Me Trini: No Bulk: Pushes The Button Of Billy's Volcano And The Volcano Erupt's In Bulk's Face Everyone Laughs A Night Later In Trini's House Trini: You Guys Have A Long Day Trini: What Im Saying I Have A Long Day Trini: Good Night Mr Ticklesneezer Trini Goes To Sleep But Jyuken & Squatt Appears Jyuken: Oh Lottery Jackpot! Jyuken: Do It Squatt Squatt Points The Green Beam To Ticklesneezer Ticklesneezer Appears Jyuken (Whispers): Silence Jyuken: Let's Get Out Of Here Come On Jyuken, Squatt & Ticklesneezer Disappears Meanwhile In Rita's Moon Palace Rita: Stand Still Ticklesneezer Ticklesneezer: Im Sorry Just Nervous You Know Ticklesneezer: It's Strange Being Alive And All Suden To Know Nyanma: According To The Book Of Legends Of Trini Nyanma: You Have Certain Talents That Make Us Useful Rita: Well What You Do Ticklesneezer: I Have A Goody Bottle and Collects All Kinds Of Goodies I Collect Collectioning It's My Specialty Rouran: That's Right It's Says Here In The Book Finster: And Pooh And His Friends & The ETO Rangers & The Power Rangers Will Be Part Of His Collection Rita: Our Friend To Work You Do And The Bottle To Charge You'll Do As I Say Rouran: But Is Not Going To Do It Alone Rouran Puts The Time Shifter Egg Of Bubblegum To The Monstermatic Rouran: May I Have The Honor Finster Finster: Of Course Activates The Monstermatic And Bubblegum Appears Rouran: Ladies Let Me Introduce You To Bubblegum A Time Shifter That Only Uses His Pistols To Trap Somebody With His Own Bubbles Rita: Excelent Meanwhile On Earth The Comunicator & The ETO Badge Sounds Jason: Oh No Trouble Bakumaru: Monsters And Time Shifters Are A Deadly Combination Kimberly: Let's Go Jason: Zordon, Aura We Got Your Message Zack: What's Up Zordon: Billy, Trini & Nyorori Are In Serious Danger Alpha: Aiye Aiye Alpha: Danger Is Right Uri: That's Mr Ticklesneezer Kimberly: What's He Doing Zack: It's Capture Everything On Site Dave Felis: And He's Not Alone Look (They Noticed Bubblegum On The Viewing Globe) Bakumaru: I Know That Time Shifter Is Bubblegum Cream: Bubblegum? Bakumaru: It's A Time Shifter That Uses His Pistols To Trap Everything And Turn It In Soap Bubbles Bakumaru: But When He Turns Into Bubblegum-Con That Guy Is A Complete Destruction Zordon: Rita And Nyanma Has Ticklesneezer Under A Spell Aura: And It's Controlling Them And Now Billy, Trini & Nyorori Have Fallen Into Their Trap Trini: Jason, Kimberly, Guys Help Us Nyorori: Get Us Out Of Here Nyorori Pochiro: Thats Billy,Trini And Nyorori Kimberly: You Guys Gotta Help Them Zordon: Rita And Nyanma Also Sends A Little Army Of Putties To Protect Ticklesneezer & Bubblegum Monk: We Take Care Of Those Clay Brains Aura: And Also Has Sends Goldar, Gen'En Squatt, Baboo & Jyuken Cream: Oh No You Guys Better Hurry Bakumaru: READY! Jason: It's MORPHIN TIME Zack: Mastodon Kimberly: Pterodactyl Jason: Tyrannosaurus Our Heroes Are Going To Take Charge Of The Putties & Goldar & His Goons The Battle Scene Rita: Don't Execuses Understand Nyanma: And Now We Make You Grow Bubblegum: Bubblegum Shapeshift To BUBBLEGUM-CON! Rita & Nyanma Uses His Magic Wand To Make Ticklesneezer And Bubblegum-Con Grows Cream: Rita & Nyanma Make Them Even Bigger Jason: Don't Problem We Need Dinozord Power! Bakumaru: ENTER KIRINDA! Uses His Badge Beams To Call Kirinda And The Zord Jason: Let's Do It Jason: All Right Rangers Power-Up All 2-1 Power Up Jason: Let's Bring Them Together They Begin To Form The Megazord Voice: Megazord Activated Zack: All Right Guys The Only Thing To Do It's Get Of Rid Of That Bottle Over Ticklesneezer Bakumaru: All Right Let's Get Ticklesneezer & Bubblegum Down To Size For Good Trini: Look There's The Bottle It's Time To Rita & Nyanma Have A Taste Of His Own Medicine The Megazord Holds The Bottle Bakumaru: Okay Rita Relase Ticklesneezer & Bubblegum Or Will Bottled Up With Nyanma Forever Uses The Bottle To Trap Rita & Nyanma Nyanma: We'll Meet Again Bet On It They Disappears Aura: We're Gotta Make Sure That All Things That He Stole Make Return To The Correct Time And Place Get-A-Long Why Make You So Sure He Returns Zordon Zordon: Because He Has Goodness On His Heart And Make No Harm To Anyone Bakumaru Uses His Revealing Mirror Bakumaru; JYAREI REVEAL! The Revealing Mirror Shoot His Laser On Bubblegum's Forehead And Nyanma's Head Stamp Is Erased Bakumaru: And Finally Quick Strike Bakumaru: Uses His Badge To Fosilize Bubblegum And Holds The Egg Trini: You Have Return Everything You Took Right Now Jason: Before You Hurt Someone Ticklesneezer: Gee I Don't Want To Hurt Anybody Ticklesneezer uses his bottle to free all the things Trini Discovers That's Only A Dream Trini: Back Give It Back Trini: Give It Back Ticklesneezer Trini: Give It All Back Trini wakes up Trini: That's Only A Dream Trini Lights The Lamp But She Discovers That Ticklesneezer Is Gone Trini: WHAT! Trini: Oh No Trini: No It Can't Be But Ticklesneezer Is On The Floor And The Time Shifter Egg Of Bubblegum Appears With A Note Of Thanks To Bakumaru & Monk Trini: For Trini From Bakumaru, Monk And Pooh And The Others Drago: Bakumaru Now Bakumaru: Okay Bakumaru: Defosilizing Beam Bakumaru Uses His Badge Beam To Defosilize Bubblegum's Egg And He Appears Bubblegum: Hello Trini Bubblegum: My Name Is Bubblegum Trini: You Two Still Here Thanks Goodness Trini Hugs Ticklesneezer & Bubblegum Trini: I Definetly I Have Too Much Rita & Nyanma On My Mind Bubblegum: Don't Worry With Me On Your Side You Will Be Safe Trini: Thanks Bubblegum And So Trini Finally Sleeps Again With His New Friend But In The Window Bakumaru & Monk Rides With Drago And His Cloud Drago: Well Done You Two Monk: Hey We're Not Gonna Make Bad For The Poor Trini Bakumaru: Yeah After All Bubblegum Is Going To Make A Beautiful Friendship Drago: You're Right Bakumaru, You're Right